Dear Patrick, Red John always win
by LikeKickAss
Summary: RJ y Patrick conversan argadablemente sobre el cumpleaños de Anne
1. Punto de partida

**Aviso! {Leer antes}**  
>Este fanfic es un AU (alternative universe  universo alternativo) en toda regla. No puedo explicar una de las razones por la que digo esto, ya que les chafaría el primer capitulo, pero si que puedo decir que las edades y lo sucedido el día de la muerte de la esposa y la hija de Patrick han sido alterados levemente... Bueno, muy alteradas! Pero perdonadme y si podéis disfrutad de este fic con gotitas de Lisbon (Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos así que clemencia)

**Punto de partida - Capitulo 0**

Miro la fotografiá que estaba en la mesita. No es que se hubiera olvidado de ellas, pero no podía creerse que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel fatídico día. Deslizo su dedo por el marco de la foto, con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en el rostro, observando como la imagen les mostraba a los tres tan sonrientes... Las echaba demasiado de menos. Se acerco la fotografiá al pecho, aun sin saber todavía si deseaba abrazarla o simplemente notar si su corazón latía de nuevo al tenerlas cerca. No pudo evitarlo, 9 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de su hija. Tan solo pudo ponerse a llorar una vez mas. _Feliz cumpleaños_, resonaba en su mente.

**xXx**

Era de noche, una fría noche de diciembre. Patrick y Teresa deambulaban sin rumbo alguno por el salón del hombre del que investigaban aquella extravagante muerte. Teresa repiqueteaba con los dedos contra sus rodillas, esperando que la inspiración volviera a azotar la mente de Patrick Jane, pero aquello no pasaba. Patrick tomaba te, reposando su esbelta figura contra una de las sillas y de un sorbo tras otro, poniendo de los nervios a su jefa, quien se levanto para acercarse a el.

– ¿Y bien? -Pregunto Lisbon extendiendo los brazos y con cierto enfado- Has insistido en venir y te quedas ahí callado tomando te... ¿Que te pasa?  
>– No estoy inspirado -Dijo tras tomar otro sorbo- Fue mala idea venir, vayámonos... -Dejo el vaso en la mesa, pero ella le cogió del brazo-.<br>– ¿Que te sucede? ¿No te han dado el café que querías al desayunar? ¿No se han reído una de tus bromas? -Dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Pasamos ya de fase y me cuentas que pasa?  
>– Hoy es nueve de diciembre... -Lisbon bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Perdona que no este de humor para ponerme a resolver el caso! -Exclamo con enfado- Lo siento... No quería gritar...<br>– Tranquilo... -Le acaricio el brazo con dulzura- Y yo también lo siento... ¿Quieres hablar o...

Patrick negó con la cabeza y deslizo sus manos por su pelo, bajando la mirada, tratando de esquivar la de su acompañante. Teresa no dijo nada, pensaba que ya había metido bastante la pata. Jane no se movía, estaba pálido, pero ella prefirió no decir nada... Ya todos saben lo que pensaba. Tras diez o tal vez mas minutos de silencio, Jane levanto la vista para divisar algo sobre la mesa. Un ordenador portátil que permanecía abierto, en su pantalla se podía ver el típico salva pantallas que todos los ordenadores tienen con peces nadando de un lado a otro. Jane se levanto de la silla para acercarse a el, pero justo antes de tocarlo salto la pantalla. Jane retrocedió tembloroso, nunca le había visto de ese modo. Lisbon se acerco.

– ¿Que sucede? -Patrick no dijo nada- Por el amor de dios, dime algo! -Exclamo, pero Jane no dijo nada-.  
>– Una conversación... -Dijo al fin con decisión-.<p>

El salva pantallas había saltado, dejando paso esta vez a una de esas conversaciones de messenger o de Skype que tanto gustan a los adolescentes de hoy en día. Pero no era una conversación como cualquier otra, era una conversación con Red John. Patrick no salia de su asombro, pensó que alguien le tomaba el pelo, que jugaban con el... Pero dentro de si el ansia de recriminarle todo lo sucedido era mucho mas fuerte. El tintineo de una campana se escucho poco después anunciando que Patrick tenia un mensaje.

**Red John ****dice**: Curioso que nos encontremos hoy viejo amigo ¿Cuantos años cumple?  
><strong>Patrick Jane dice<strong>: ¿Acaso deseas torturarme?  
><strong>Red John <strong>**dice**: ¿Torturar a un amigo? Nunca. Deseo entregarte mi regalo por su cumpleaños  
><strong>Patrick Jane dice<strong>: ¿Regalo? El único regalo que deseo es tenerte enfrente mio... ¿Vas a hacerlo?  
><strong>Red John <strong>**dice**: ¿Estas seguro que ese es el único regalo que quieres Patrick? ¿Quieres que te devuelva su cadáver?

Jane golpeo la mesa con fuerza, Lisbon retrocedió asustada pues no comprendía lo sucedido. Jane recordaba aquel día cada vez que se despertaba, antes de irse a dormir, cuando trabajaba, cuando comía... A todas horas. Recuerda siempre cuando estaba en frente de la puerta, cuando la empujo y se encontró el cadáver de su esposa tumbado sobre la cama, la carta y aquella brillante cara roja pintada sobre la pared de su cuarto. Nunca encontraron el cadáver de la pequeña de la pequeña Anne, pero Red John prometió devolverlo algún día en su carta.

**Red John ****dice**: Y bien, volviendo a mi pregunta ¿Cuantos años cumple hoy?  
><strong>Patrick Jane dice<strong>: 16 años... ¿Piensas devolverme su cuerpo?  
><strong>Red John <strong>**dice**: Si  
><strong>Patrick Jane dice<strong>: Aceptarías una derrota sin mas, poco común por tu parte...  
><strong>Red John <strong>**dice**: Querido Patrick, Red John siempre gana **=)*Red John abandono la conversación***


	2. Rojo esperanza

Jane cerro la tapa del ordenador de golpe, con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia creando un nudo en su garganta. Se levanto de la silla agarrando su chaqueta con el paso y se dirigió camino a la puerta, Lisbon (quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la escena) no pudo soportar aquello. Su mano agarro con fuerza el brazo de Patrick, una vez la observo, deslizo su mano hasta encontrar la de el asesor para apretarla con dulzura tratando de darle confort, un alivio. Sonrió levemente pero la sonrisa no fue correspondida por su acompañante.

– ¿Que te ha pasado? -Pregunto- Solo pones esa cara cuando se trata de Red John...  
>– No tiene suficiente con torturarme, con hacer que día tras día recuerde lo sucedido...<br>– Patrick... -Le obligo a mirarla- ¿Que te ha dicho? Patrick, cuéntamelo... -Patrick bajo la mirada-.  
>– Me ha preguntado cosas sobre mi hija... Ha dicho que va a devolverme el cadáver...<br>– Maldito bastardo... -Lisbon miro a Patrick de nuevo, esta vez para abrazarle- Lo siento...

Lisbon no era una persona especialmente cariñosa, pero siempre que Jane le hablaba de su familia o estaban cerca de RJ sentía un impulso irrefrenable en la boca del estomago. Este impulso se movía hasta su cabeza y no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez que Jane la necesitaba, no estaba segura de si eso era cierto... Pero no lo cuestionaba.  
>Jane esbozo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Lisbon necesitaba ser cariñosa con el, Jane tan solo quería que sus intentos no fueran en vano. Quería demasiado a Lisbon como para gritarle o cargarla con la culpa de todo lo sucedido. Al fin y al cabo ella no era Red John.<p>

– Vayámonos, necesito que me invites a cenar -Interrumpió aquel abrazo Jane-.  
>– ¿Que te invite a cenar? Pareces estar de mejor humor -Trato de bromear la jefa-.<p>

Jane sonrió levemente ante las bromas de Lisbon, ella (aun sabiendo que su sonrisa era tan falsa como que Rigsby había olvidado a Vanpelt) fingió creerse su cambio de humor y le soltó aunque aquella extraña sensación que le pedía abrazara a Jane seguía en rondando en su mente. Jane no dijo nada en el camino hacia la salida del bloque de pisos, sus bromas se había disipado, lo que a ojo ajeno parecía coquetos no asomaban la cabeza... Pero Lisbon no dijo nada. La puerta de cristal se abría ante ellos dejando a la vista un gran parking completamente vació, tan solo se veía el coche de Lisbon allí aparcado. Jane camino entrando en el sombrío parking. Justo en aquel segundo, en el mismo que Lisbon puso un pie fuera del piso, las luces se encendieron cegando al mentalista, sus zapatos se ensuciaron con la sangre que había dejado por los suelos. Una enorme cara sonriente se dibujaba en el suelo del Parking.

– ¿Como lo hace? -Balbuceo para sus adentros- ¿Como se escapa de mi? -Exclamo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo-.  
>– Jane!<p>

Grito Lisbon mientras salia corriendo en su búsqueda, pero algo la detuvo. Su coche, las luces de su coche se encendieron de pronto y sonó ell motor como si de un rugido se tratara. Patrick elevo la mirada buscando explicaciones, Lisbon solo pudo gritar desde la lejanía:

– Maldita sea, me están robando el coche! -Gritaba- Quieto! Policía! -Añadía después-.

El coche se deslizo suavemente, con una rapidez moderada, pero era lo que pretendía. El acto de robar el coche no era lo importante, lo importante era quien estaba dentro del coche. Su cabello rubio como el oro se posaba sobre sus hombros, sus ojos resplandecían aun estando bañados por sus lagrimas, y sus mejillas sonrosadas denotaban su edad. Tenia dieciséis años, dulces dieciséis. Patrick se levanto de golpe del suelo, su mirada denotaba incredulidad ¿Es que había estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo? ¿Es que RJ jugaba con su ya tocada mente? Jane corrió hasta la puerta trasera del coche con las fuerzas que a su cuerpo le quedaban.  
>Se detuvo, sus manos se posaron contra el cristal al mismo tiempo que las de la muchacha lo hacían. Tenia la misma mirada que su madre, la sonrisa de su padre, Jane no pudo evitar llorar mientras sin control balbuceaba su nombre.<p>

– Anne! -Gritaba una y otra vez perdiendo la calma-.  
>– Papa! -Grito desde el interior del coche justo antes de romper a llorar-.<p>

Sus manos se despegaron del cristal de golpe dirigiéndose al picaporte, el cual intento abrir... Lo golpeo una y otra vez, le dio una patada a la puerta con rabia. Gritaba su nombre de nuevo mientras ella solo podía mirarle. El coche arranco de pronto, Jane no se quedo atrás y se fue corriendo detrás de el para atraparlo. Finalmente, el coche se perdió en la oscura noche.


End file.
